1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in detecting MYC-immunoglobulin gene rearrangements. For example, this document provides nucleic acids for detecting MYC-immunoglobulin gene rearrangements in mammals.
2. Background Information
MYC-immunoglobulin (IG) gene rearrangements (e.g., translocations) play a major role in the pathogenesis of B-cell lineage malignancy (BCL) by deregulating MYC oncogene expression via juxtaposing a MYC oncogene next to an immunoglobulin regulatory element (e.g., an IG enhancer). The characteristic reciprocal rearrangements in Burkitt lymphoma involve juxtaposing the MYC oncogene next to one of the IG gene loci (e.g., IGH, IGL, or IGK). IG-MYC gene rearrangements have been reported in several other BCL including atypical Burkitt/Burkitt-like lymphoma, diffuse large B-cell lymphoma, follicular lymphoma, mantle cell lymphoma, and multiple myeloma. In non-Hodgkin lymphomas harboring IG-MYC gene rearrangements, the MYC gene rearrangement partner is IGH, IGL, and IGK in approximately 70%, 22%, and 8% of cases, respectively. The location of MYC and IG gene breakpoints vary widely in these rearrangements.